The invention relates to the field of remote controlled umbrellas and, in particular, to a mechanism that includes an electric motor drive that operates the opening and closing of the canopies of the umbrellas in response to remote signals sent from a central location.
It is believed that the remotely controlled umbrellas of the present application will have their greatest utility for use with the larger types of umbrellas that find use in outdoor patio settings for restaurants and the like. Such settings usually have a plurality of umbrellas arranged upon the patio Such umbrellas are usually of far larger design than ordinary hand held umbrellas and hence they are heavier and require more force to close them. Typical umbrellas may be of 4-8 feet in diameter and have large wooden spokes as part of the support structure. Such umbrellas may find it helpful to have an electric mechanism for opening and closing these larger type umbrellas rather than relying on manual methods. A remotely operated unit in a central location can then send signals to each of the umbrellas on the patio and hence a large number of umbrellas can be controlled from one central location. Such a remote control mechanism can rapidly close or open any number of umbrellas controlled from the central location and provide for a rapid response to changes in the weather or when it comes time to close the outdoor patio such umbrellas can be rapidly closed down for the night.